Jaina, Sylvanas and the Love Demon
by Lord22
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore has been working for weeks on a ceremony that could dramatically expand the Kirin Tor's understanding of the universe. With Sylvanas Windrunner there as backup, she now begins the summoning. But the creature they are calling up is like nothing they have ever experienced, and it has plans for both of them. Lemon, hypnosis and mind control.


**Jaina, Sylvanas and the Love Demon:**

Mortals were so cute when they thought they could control Safara.

But Jaina Proudmoore was a different kind of cute. She had no plans for control, only understanding for its own sake. This was a different kind of summoning, and it had gotten Safara's attention.

There was a knock at the door.

Jaina Proudmoore looked up from her book, startled. The sudden movement sent her enormous bust bouncing within her white, shoulderless top. Standing up, she brushed off her baggy white trousers and yawned. Doing so stretched her bared, toned midriff. before moving to the door. She stopped only to comb her long, blonde hair before opening the door.

Before Jaina was a stunningly beautiful elven woman with shorter golden hair. Her breasts were more than a match for Jaina's and she was a head taller. She wore a brown, bikini-like leather outfit that showed off her thighs and had ample cleavage. Her lips were thick and pouty, and she looked at Jaina sternly.

"Lady Proudmoore, what have you been working on in here?" asked the elf.

Jaina quickly straightened up, tongue running over her own pouty lips. "Oh, Ranger General Sylvanas? I'm honored you took an interest in my work."

"I've taken an interest because the stench of perfumes and incense has been filling the hall for a week." said Sylvanas, "While soothing, it can get too much."

"Sorry," said Jaina, feeling a bit inadequate. How did Arthas keep his calm around elves? "It's a physical component necessary for the ritual I'm pulling off."

"Ritual?" asked Sylvanas. "As in a summoning? What kind of elemental requires perfume?"

"It's not an elemental, it's... well... we're not exactly sure what it is," admitted Jaina. "Why don't you come in and I'll show you." She opened the door wider and motioned.

Sylvanas looked at her for a moment, then walked inward. Within she saw what Jaina had been drawing gradually. A circle at the center of the room, made of pink chalk. It was faintly glowing and drew the eyes.

"That's a circle like Warlocks use," said Sylvanas.

"No, it's not," said Jaina, moving forward and feeling a bit resentful of the assumption. "It operates on similar principles, yes. But it has a completely different purpose and target."

"What other target is there?" asked Sylvanas.

Jaina sighed, as the one coming from the circle waited for her answer. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain. You see, there is a theory that Fel Magics are based at least partially upon negative emotions. This is inspired by the fact that people who use them are filled with rage, pride, and malice. While emotions like love, kindness, and friendship invariably disappear."

"I was given to understand it was because Fel Magics turn people to evil," said Sylvanas.

"Yes, but that's too simple. Anger isn't evil, neither is pride," said Jaina. "Those emotions can motivate people to take a stand against injustice. Or refuse to compromise their moral code, even when everyone else is demanding they betray it.

"Even hatred can be constructive if it helps you purge some great evil from the world when all hope is gone.

"And love can be the cause of evil if you allow it to make you act in an evil fashion. Kindness can be taken too far, like healing a monstrous criminal and helping them escape the law. Sticking true to your friends is all well and good, but what if your friends are worshipping demons? Don't you have an obligation to turn on them?"

Jaina truly was an intelligent young girl, wasn't she? Safara couldn't wait for what happened next.

"What's your point?" asked Sylvanas. "I've no time for games like this."

"The emotions that Fel Magic inspires are not inherently evil," said Jaina. "And the emotions that it doesn't inspire are not inherently good. That implies that there may be another reason for Fel Magic inspiring those emotions.

"Fel Magic may not be based on 'evil' but instead based on destructive emotions.

"If that is the case, it stands to reason that there ought to be an equal and opposite force. One that accounts for the other emotions."

"The light?" guessed Sylvanas.

"The Light is a catchall term for 'good' forces in the universe, Sylvanas," said Jaina. "It doesn't actually explain anything. Say what you want about Stormwind believing in the entity known as 'God' at least it's a theory. But the 'Light' as the Church preaches it is just some vaguely defined feelgood energy. One has your back if you believe in it.

"For all, we know it might just be a word we use to describe an entire pantheon of beings we have no understanding of.

"Anyway, the purpose of my work here is to investigate the possibility of such an entity. More specifically an entity born of the emotion of love."

"Why love?" asked Sylvanas.

Why love? Why not? Safara meant to make sure Sylvanas had an ample understanding of that.

"It honestly seemed the safest bet," said Jaina. "I'm dealing with something I don't understand and I'd much rather it have my wellbeing at heart." Whoever said love was safe? Though it certainly would end with Jaina and Sylvanas better off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to prepare the ceremony. I was close before you knocked, yesterday I managed to nearly draw one of the creatures in."

Safara pulled a thread and Sylvanas made a decision. "Well then, I'd better stay with you then."

"That isn't necessary really-" began Jaina.

"Don't patronize me, human," said Sylvanas. "You're summoning what might be a demon. You'll need a guard." Oh, that pride would be such a wonderful thing to tame.

"If you want," said Jaina. "But you'll have to do so at your own risk."

"I can handle it," said Sylvanas.

She already was, Safara was working on both of them through the circle. She was preparing their minds for what came next. Jaina began the chanting and as they did, Safara drew Sylvanas to admire Jaina's body. It was in quick, unwilling glances, ones that Jaina noticed and returned. She focused on the circle in embarrassment.

The barrier between the worlds was breaking now. The circle was doing its final work and Safara was coming forth. She was dealing with some particularly powerful individuals. So she chose a body that was greater still.

"Come forth, Demoness of Love," said Jaina. "Enter the domain of mortals: Safara!"

And Safara came.

She emerged headfirst from the center of the circle, like a serpent from the grass. Her long red hair, tied up in a ponytail, flowed around her tanned skin, adorned with golden jewelry. As she drew herself up, her gigantic breasts, larger by far than even Sylvanas and Jaina's bounced. It drew their eyes and she felt the twinges of jealousy, an emotion that was used to connect her to them. Then came her wast, thinner than was physically possible.

Last of all came her hips, and they were those of a serpent. Incredibly wide, with glossy red scales like her hair. Her tail emerged as she circled within the barrier, for now, forked tongue hissing. Testing the walls, Safara knew she could break them easily.

It wasn't Jaina's fault, of course. She was dealing with an entity she did not understand. There were no records on her or how to contain her. While the alterations she had done to the ritual were sound, she'd missed critical aspects. Safara's influence and power could seep out unrestricted and she could move if she wished.

Still, best to humor her. It would be cruel to make it clear all her work was for naught. So Safara opened her eyes to reveal them as those of a serpent. She had red irises on a pink background. Her lips were pouty and pure red. "I am very pleased to meet you, at last, Jaina Proudmoore. And you as well, Sylvanas Windrunner."

"You know our names?" asked Sylvanas, trying to suppress the blush that was flaring openly on Jaina's face.

"But of course," said Safara, coiling around herself. "I do not have what you would call a... temporal existence. My true self observes the tapestry of reality as a viewer, not a thread."

Jaina shook herself out of her trance, already feeling Safara's aura. "You mean to say you can see the future?"

"And the past and things that might have been," said Safara. "What you see as a linear sequence of events is really a great mass of destinies. One of the infinite possible universes.

"I've always enjoyed your place in the world. Though yours is... less so." Both their futures were so very depressing. Far kinder to take them out of the tapestry entirely.

"Is that an insult?" asked Sylvanas, forcing an edge into her voice.

Safara laughed and as she did, Jaina and Sylvanas looked down. They felt like foolish children. "Far from it. I do not judge or insult anyone.

"I love you all far too much for that. Just as I love all things.

"Of course, my view of all this is somewhat limited now. This is but an avatar. So, why exactly did you request my presence?"

"I... well... you see I am in the midst of research and I..." Jaina was blushing beat red now, looking down in humiliation. "I'm sorry, I've just made an unprecedented discovery and I'm a bit flustered."

It was all Safara could do not to break the circle and cuddle up to her. She truly was adorable. "Of course, my dear Jaina. Take your time."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind," said Jaina.

Safara smiled and leaned forward so they were face to face. "Of course. I love such chats."

Jaina opened her mouth to speak, failed and then tried again. "First off, you are, well a love demoness?"

"The love demoness, to be precise," said Safara, drawing back and licking her lips.

"You mean to say that you are the only one?" asked Jaina. "Was there an extinction event or..."

"No, nothing such as that," said Safara. "It's just you see, there are many of us. But we are all Safara."

"You mean a hive mind?" asked Sylvanas.

"Oh, that sounds so unpleasant when you put it like that," said Safara, loving the way she was so direct and forward. These two were the perfect little foils for eachother. "I prefer to think that all of us have become Safara of our own volition." She was definitely taking both of them home with her.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaina, sounding curious.

"Well, love is an all-encompassing thing," said Safara. "It is steadfast and unyielding and can be applied to anything and everyone. It is unconditional and given regardless of merit. To attain such a level of love, such utter conviction requires one to take on certain traits.

"And those traits are who I am.

"Each Safara has small differences, individual elements that give them an identity. But we are all Safara."

"I see," said Jaina, quickly writing some notes. "May I... may I ask why the form of a serpent? On your lower half, I mean?"

"It is a sensual form is it not?" asked Safara. Time to break them in gently. "To be honest, I find that it helps me when forming contracts with others."

"Contracts?" asked Sylvanas, suspicious.

"Yes," said Safara.

"You mean to say that you, make deals with mortals," said Jaina.

"But of course," said Safara. "No greater love is there than to serve others and in so doing bring them to love in turn."

"What... what form do these contracts take?" asked Jaina, sounding worried. Though there was no need for it. Safara already was solidifying her hold on them.

"Are you interested in making one, dear Jaina?" asked Safara. She found this question and answer session a delightful game.

"No... not at the moment. I am... I am merely attempting to learn more about this matter." said Jaina.

"Well, I have performed services for others in the past," said Safara. "In return for a suitable sacrifice of course." Leading them on was fun.

"What kind of sacrifice?" asked Jaina, worried.

The fact that she was upset Safara might be evil was so endearing. She really did want to coil her up and squeeze her into unconsciousness. "A willing one, of course. I do not accept any who do not wish for my embrace."

"That would explain why there aren't any cults around," said Sylvanas. "Most people who make deals with demons do it for personal gain."

"Well, I would like to thank you for your time, Safara," said Jaina. "However, I believe that I've gained enough for an entire report. Perhaps..." She strove to speak, Safara kept her from saying the next part for a moment, for fun.

Then she slithered forward. In an instant, Safara had encircled Jaina in her coils from neck to toe. Her giant breasts were planted in Jaina's face as Safara hugged her. The way she shuddered in sudden realization was so cute. Like a mouse.

"The circle..." gasped Jaina.

"Oh come now, dear Jaina," said Safara. "Do you think that such petty circles can contain love? These are all designed to control hatred, pride, and malice. They invoke the very power than I embody." She drew herself back and looked Jaina in the eyes as she activated her spell. Jaina's pupils went small and her mouth opened. But no words came out. "Now look into my eyes."

Sylvanas drew a knife and moved forward. "Step back..."

Safara turned to her and looked her in the eyes as well. Sylvanas instantly halted as the spell took full effect. Safara's eyes began to swirl with many different colors. Sylvanas' eyes began to mirror the effect. "You as well, Sylvanas."

Infused with her will, Sylvanas made her way forward. As she did, Jaina made muffled noises with Safara's bosom. As Sylvanas neared her, Safara uncoiled from Jaina and slithered around the elf. She took pleasure in rubbing against Sylvanas' shapely rump. Jaina began to cast a spell, but before she could finish it, Safara had come around and wrapped around both. Constricting around the two beauties, the Goddess pulled them together.

With expert precision, she maneuvered the two beauties so their lips met. Their breasts bounced as they rammed against eachother. Jaina struggled in the unwilling kiss for a moment. Safara detected the feelings she was inspiring. Sylvanas' eyes were still flickering with colors. She had been doused with a massive amount of power. Enough to prevent violence while not destroying her will completely.

It was time to slow things down and have some fun with this. Safara lowered down before them with a smile. As she did, she let her spell fall away so they could think and loosened her coils a bit. The two broke the kiss and looked away. Sylvanas looked straight at her and then looked away, struggling. Jaina closed her eyes while trying to get free. So Jaina had figured out the nature of that power. She was such a bright girl. "Now, I believe you were interested to know more about me. Well, one thing you should know about me is that all my bodies have an innate aura. One designed to naturally radiate love and adoration from all who look at me.

"And in return, I give them that same love. I change them for their own betterment and pair them up as I believe they should be." She paused, feeling Sylvanas' knife trying to dig into her scales. It was futile, her scales may have been soft and pleasant to the touch, but they were also like armor.

"This... this isn't right..." gasped Jaina.

"Look... look away..." said Sylvanas as Safara drove them to grind against each other.

"Oh come now, Sylvanas, do put the knife down. It isn't necessary anymore," said Safara. Manipulating the end of her tail, she wrapped it around the hand and wrested the knife from it. Both had their eyes closed and were struggling. Safara shifted their experience so they couldn't help but feel how good it felt. To be in her coils and grind against each other. The attraction was already there, so all she had to do was bring it to the forefront.

Still, why not have some fun with this. Safara's gaze turned to Jaina's bed on the far end of the room. Raising a bracelet clad, she shifted it so it grew larger and larger. The covers became pink as the pillows got fluffier. Red curtains shifted to cover it.

"Now I'm going to demonstrate two other powers of mine," said Safara. "But first, let's get you comfortable." From there she slithered with both of them onto the bed, lying down on her back and lounging. It was adorable the way their struggles intensified, though it was a shame they were admiring her.

Safara loved being admired.

Shifting her tail, she pressed Sylvanas and Jaina downward. Soon each of them were pressed against one of her breasts. Their faces were inches away and they were tied there by her coils. "First off, the hypnotic voice.

"Open your eyes."

They struggled against it. Sylvanas' eyes opened despite her efforts, but Jaina managed to hold her grip. Safara licked both their faces, loving the taste of their supple flesh. "Come now, Jaina. You want to learn about my kind, don't you."

Her mind did. She was still curious, that part of her was pushed down. Safara pulled it to the forefront and her eyes opened. Now both of them were trapped looking at her, having no choice but to admire her body and appearance. How Safara loved the way their gaze fell over her breasts, packed into a red and gold brassiere.

"I can infuse my voice with an ability that commands all beings on a subconscious level," said Safara. "By speaking to others I can draw them into myself and initiate suggestions. If my aura makes them obsess over me, my voice makes them entranced with my every word and action." She shifted a bit and Jaina and Sylvanas moaned. "Now, let me demonstrate my last ability. Sylvanas, you already got a teaser of this. My hypnotic trance." Her eyes began to flow with dozens of different colors. She used a weak level, so Jaina and Sylvanas had time to realize what was happening. Jaina quickly calculated that she and Sylvanas weren't succumbing as before.

Now Jaina realized the truth. "You... you've been toying with us..."

"Toying?" asked Safara. "I prefer the term playing. You ought to get to know someone before you ask them out. Do you enjoy this?"

Slowly Safara's gaze was starting to be reflected in Jaina's eyes. She struggled against it all the harder, shifting her thoughts. It was only delaying the inevitable and she knew it, but she was so dedicated to it. Safara loved her all the more.

"I... I feel like it's wrong..." said Jaina, forced to answer.

"Get... get off..." gasped Sylvanas.

"My coils are unfamiliar to you. Love can be a terrifying thing at first, to know how utterly insignificant you are before me," said Safara. "But in time you will grow to love it.

"What about your proximity to each other?"

Sylvanas and Jaina were allowed to look at each other, their blush going all the greater. Safara enjoyed people loving her, but it was best when they loved someone else as well. They were reluctant to speak. Safara squeezed them a bit, causing them to moan as resistance crumbled.

"I... this is... wrong..." gasped Jaina.

"Let... I... I don't swing... that way..." gasped Sylvanas.

"Good. Now I'll demonstrate another aspect of the hypnotic gaze. Mental alteration." said Safara, drawing them back to her. "My aura is like a first meeting. My voice is like a first date. And my gaze, well, that's a lifechanging experience." They were now in her thrall. Surface defiance remained because Safara let it remain. She didn't want to obliterate the things that made them special, just make them hers. "As of this moment, Jaina and Sylvanas, you love being wrapped within my coils. There is no greater pleasure for you than to be wrapped up here."

There was an immediate change. Their mouths opened in a moan as they gasped for air, both having an orgasm in unison. They leaned forward, heads falling against her shoulders. But Safara slid the end of her tail beneath their chins and forced them to look up at her. That innocent expression was perfect for them. "Only one thing compares to it, and that is being wrapped in each other's arms.

"You love each other with an unyielding passion. There is only one thing you love more and that is me because I am Love itself. I am the love between you, the love between you and every other person you care for.

"Do you understand this?"

"Y-yes." gasped Jaina as the last of her defenses were battered down.

"Of course, Mistress Safara," said Sylvanas, speaking in that same hungry whisper.

"Good," said Safara. Then she drew up Jaina with her tail and kissed her on her lips. As she did, Jaina yielded to her, letting Safara's forked tongue explore her mouth. Soon she was controlling her completely. After a moment, she drew Jaina back and grasped Sylvanas instead.

Sylvanas was a defiant one, even in her thrall. She kissed at Safara rather than with. Her tongue was forced into Safara's mouth, trying to be the dominant one. Safara let her do so, driving herself deeper and deeper, enjoying her savagery. Then Safara stopped her cold and enveloped her, turning her own passion against her.

Finally, she broke the kiss and drew back both before her. Rising upwards, Safara slithered with them back to the room and set them down on their feet. "Then you are now both my brides. Show me your devotion."

Now entirely loosed, Jaina and Sylvanas looked to each other. Their eyes were a perfect mirror of Safara's gaze and they stepped forward. As their hands wrapped around one another, the hypnosis began to fade. As their hands wrapped around each other's rumps, their eyes began to glow with a pink light. They closed as their lips met and as they did, their clothes were shed from their bodies like the scales of a serpent. Now totally naked, they explored each other's bodies all too willingly. Jaina huddled close to Sylvanas, before being abruptly picked up in a bridal fashion.

They turned to Safara with an adoring gaze. Safara shed her brassiere to reveal her gigantic, tanned breasts. Ruby red nipples went erect as she leaned down on the bed. "Now, demonstrate your feelings for me," said Safara. "For I am the marriage bed."

Sylvanas carried Jaina forward and both of them set themselves on Safara. Their mouths closed over her nipples and suckled her. As they did, Safara let down her hair and let it fall over their bodies. Energy poured forth into Jaina and Sylvanas, faster and faster. And all the while, Safara cradled them in her coils. Soon a change began to overtake them.

Golden blonde hair began to take on a reddish hue. Their skin became tan, their pink lips red. And their legs began to fuse together and take on a glossy red sheen. As they did, their own breasts expanded outwards, their hips widening. Not to be taken without making her mark, Sylvanas reached down to where Safara's nethers were. They were a slit below her waist and Sylvanas put her fingers in. At the same time, Jaina did the same to Sylvanas. Pleased at their enthusiasm, Safara brought up one hand to begin work on Jaina's nethers.

As the threesome continued, Jaina and Sylvanas' new tails lengthened longer and longer. They began to coil around Safara's own, and she began to play back. Their eyes still closed began to quiver and then opened suddenly to reveal the eyes of a snake. Their iris' were colored red and the background was pink.

A perfect mirror to Safara's own.

For they had become Safara. Two more avatars of her, and very powerful avatars indeed. Their hairstyles were the same, if longer, but their bodies had become her. Breaking away, the Safara that had once been Jaina drew back. "I have become you now. A shame, Jaina had such a bright future ahead of her..."

"I love you as much regardless." said the Safara that had once been Sylvanas.

"They still exist," said Safara. "The ultimate evolution of existence is to become me. But they are still the foundation for your identities.

"Now, we'll need to bring the two of them back for now."

She didn't need to explain why. Safara understood herself perfectly. Each one kissed the other and then began to shed their skin. It faded away from them, falling away to reveal the bodies of Jaina and Sylvanas. They'd both been enhanced, of course. Their busts and rears were subtly larger, and their hair had streaks of red.

But they were their lower selves again.

"I see," said Jaina. "You assimilated us without destroying our individuality. Instead, you subverted it and used it as a foundation for creating your own identity."

"Yes," said Safara. "You are a very bright girl, Jaina. I like you."

"To what end was this all for?" asked Sylvanas.

"Well," said Safara, coiling around them. "understanding of my existence has fallen by the wayside of late. I think it's about time the masses rediscovered my love, wouldn't you?"

"Definitely," said Sylvanas.

"The start of a new religion?" asked Jaina. "But what kind of ethos are we-"

Then she was planted facefirst into Safara's bosom. Safara surged forward, so Jaina was sandwiched between her breasts and Sylvanas'. Sylvanas kissed Safara within a second thought.

"Why don't we demonstrate that during the honeymoon?" asked Safara.

The honeymoon lasted weeks. Granted, it was only an hour or so for the world outside. But Sylvanas and Jaina had a different perception of time. Safara would have loved to keep them for a few thousand years, but they had work to do.

So Safara settled for giving them a taste of the eternity that awaited them when their work was complete.


End file.
